Killers are quiet
by TheOmega1399
Summary: Jake is in a coma and Finn is out with some of their friends to find out why. They discover some dark secrets about Finn's new sword and some secrets about Jake. But can they save their friend before it's too late? My first fan fiction, sorry if my summary sucks. Rated T for emotional scenes, mild language, and references to adult themes. There are a lot of Slipknot references.
1. Chapter 1

Killers are quiet

To anyone who reads this,

My name is Finn Mertins. I am the last human on this Earth. I'm also one of the most famous heroes in the land of Ooo. My best friend Jake the dog has been in a coma for six months and they tell me he may not make it. But I can't lose my bro, so I'm going on my most important adventure yet.

My main wo-man is currently Marceline the vampire queen (this is NOT a Finnceline) since she's been helping me overcome the depression. She's been able to go out all the time since the sky was blocked around the time Jake went down. It's dark... it's so dark.

I'm going to tell you everything reader, how it began... up to now...

"Yo Finn!" Yelled Jake from somewhere up in a tree. "Yeah bro?" I answered from the ground below. "This is bazonkers! Dude you've gotta see it!" "Alright bro-ham!" I climbed from branch to branch monkey-style until I was right under Jake. "What is it man?" I asked, my eyes wider than ever at the sight of a sword jammed into the tree.

"This is the sword of Billie's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grampa!" "How can you tell?" I wondered out loud. Jake just stood there with his do-you-really-have-to-ask-that face. "Well it says here on this plaque 'This sword belongs to the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather of Billie the hero.'" there was a long awkward silence until I did a quadruple-backflip onto a branch right in front of the sword.

"The plaque also says that only a true hero can wield it, better be careful man. There could be scorpions in there. My Nerp still hurts from last week," Jake said, stepping away from the sword. " It's a-ok dude! You aren't carrying anything so you can protect your um... Nerp." "That's good bro now get the sword before the suspense kills us both!" I quickly grabbed the hilt but stopped. We weren't alone.

'Finn the human, are you pure enough to smite evil with this sword?' a sudden booming voice in my head asked me 'Hecks yeah I am!' I was confident, but I didn't expect what happened next. 'Then remove the sword and be a hero.' I removed the sword and gawked at it's awesomeness. There were rubies encrusting the solid black hilt, the blade was a blindingly bright shade of white, and the hand shield was pure gold.

BOOM! the sword shot a blue fireball at Jake and Jake went flying off the tree not hitting a single branch, which caused him to land with a loud CRACK! Ouch! That sounded so painful that it hurt me "JAKE!" I screamed, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I literally ran horizontally down the tree to find my best friend with a broken everything (including his Nerp), a concussion, and coughing up blood. "Jake are you alright? No, wait, don't answer that, I've got to get you to PB!"

We arrived at the Candy Kingdom. As the doors burst open revealing me and my broken buddy madness broke out, a few candy people even exploded out of fear. "CALM DOWN MY PEOPLE!" The bubblegum princess screamed, which made the room go dead silent. "What is going- OH MY GLOB! JAKE!" she exclaimed as she saw my tattered and torn friend.

The room became full of panic and candy fear kamikazes as Jake was loaded on to a stretcher and quickly wheeled into the candy ER. Somehow one of his arms fell off. "We can fix that don't worry!" said Nurse Pound-cake as she saw my tears

"Get this arm on some ice cream NOW!" (see what I did there?)

"We're losing him! Get him into a state of sugar rush NOW!" ordered Princess Bubblegum "On it!" shouted an assistant, running down the hall "No there's not enough time, get him to chew this!" she said, removing a large glob of her hair and shoving it into Jake's mouth. "Yes your majesty!" said Nurse Pound-cake, moving Jake's jaw up and down in a fast rhythm. I couldn't believe what was happening to my bro and I prayed to Glob that this was a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Killers are quiet

chapter 2

As the nurse laid Jake down I was shoved out of the room by PB. "I'm sorry Finn, we can't make any mistakes," she said, concern showing on her face. "We'll do our best, I promise." She gave me a quick hug and slipped through the door.

"How ya doin' Finny?" said a familiar voice behind me. "I am flipping out Marceline!" I said, smacking my head into my hands and finally stopped fighting the tears "Jake is in there with a broken everything and they almost lost him a few minutes ago! My bro is going to_ die!_" I felt a cold undead arm snake it's way around me. "Shh... Jake's going to be alright. He'll be here, you can believe me cause I'm OLD and I know everything!" said Marceline trying to comfort me in her usual way. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her half-true joke.

"Hey! I just had an idea, Finn, meet me at my place later okay? Gotta go!" she said, flying out through a window giving me no time to answer. I figured she had something planned to cheer me up, boy was I wrong.

As I was getting ready to start heading towards Marcy's house I noticed that I was still carrying the sword that blasted Jake. "Damn you Billie's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grampa's sword!" The only other time I had swore was when Jake had pulled the mystery train prank on me. I threw the sword and it got stuck in the base of the tree fort. 'I better get going,' I thought and started out the door, leaving the accursed sword behind.

"Sup' Finny-boy!" said the vampire queen with her wolf face, which made me laugh a little. "Hey Marcy. Why did you need me here?" "Actually we're going on an adventure!" Marcy said, a smile on her face "Without Jake?" I asked her, suprised because it was usually the three of us. "We're going on an adventure _to save _Jake doofus!" she said, throwing me onto her rock-hard-couch-of-death. "Let's go!" I said, getting excited because I had a chance to save my brother. "Just hold on there boy! We need to work out where we need to go to get some kind of potion," (this is before the cyclops episode) "Oh."

"Maybe your dad can-" "NO!" she interrupted. "Well then do you know any wizards?" "Hmm... I think I know one." "Okay then lets go!" Marcy picked me up and we started to fly to said wizard's house. "Just hang in there Jake"

Sup' everyone. I'd like to say that I think this story's starting off pretty good, but that's really your decision. I'm going to try to update every chance I get. My parents don't let me on the computer a lot. So if a new chapter isn't up for a while, blame my step-mom and my dad. Anyway I need you to do me a favor and gimme some ideas on how the meeting with the "mystery wizard" goes and I need a name, personality, and all that junk (I've already got a look in mind so don't worry bout' that) Until the next chapter, Stay dark.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't gotten any reviews yet so you guys will have to wait for the wizard, witch, or magic... thing. Anyway enjoy this fight scene!

As we flew I spotted a commotion down below. "What's that?" I asked, squinting my eyes to see what was happening. "It looks like a group of Hyoomens are fighting a giant ogre that stole something," "Well let's help them out!" "Ugh! Okay..." She flew a bit closer to the ground so that I could jump onto the ogre's back and get it in a headlock. "Finn!" shouted a voice in the distance. "You get ogre. We go get deer." I recognized the bad grammar instantly, it was Susan Strong of the Hyoomens. Even though Jake calls them "fish people," the name sorta stuck. Jake. I've got to stay focused on _this_. 'Get it together Finn.'

I now had the ogre lying on it's back struggling for air. I could tell that I was killing the thing, so instead, I just started to put it in a sleeper hold. But then I was thrown off by a sudden jerk. The ogre brought it's fist down to smash me and almost did. I quckly rolled to my left and cut my shoulder on a dead Hyoomen's knife. Ow. I decided it was a small nick and drop kicked the ogre in the gut like when I was going to get the Enchiridion with... never mind.

"HI-YAH!" I threw a barrage of hooks and round-house kicks to the beast's face which lasted until it swung on me, hitting me in my everywhere... it's fists were huge. "GOOD GLOB!" I screamed looking at a bone in my leg sticking out... backwards. I ran up to the ogre on my hands and jabbed my good knee into his eye. "OW MAN!" yelled the ogre "I JUST WANTED TO TAKE THIS DEER BUT THEN YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

The ogre left after giving me a forceful thump in a chest. Susan and Marcy ran to me and gagged at the sight of my cut, which turned out to be to the bone, and my half-deboned leg. "Dude, that's bad," choked marcy, covering her eyes and standing at a distance. "It's alright, I'm fi- AHHH!" Susan was moving my bone back into place before I could stop her. "Finn leg broken, bad."

"Yeah Susan, very bad. Why did that ogre want your deer?" I asked, "Ogre said this his t-er-ri-to-r-y, said that he take our kill. Many Hyoomens die in battle." she said with a sad look hidden behind concern for my leg. "Where Jake?" I shuddered at the thought of Jake, lying in that hospital room on the verge of... death. I'd rather breath in sulfur than think about it anymore.

I told Susan the story while trying to think it was a dream. Marcy listened closely because I hadn't really told her much either. "Finn crying," Susan said, wiping a tear off my cheek. Stupid tears, making me look weak. "Thanks for help with ogre Finn," "No problem Susan." I just noticed the deer, dang. The creature was as large as a small house. Stupid leg-breaking species. It seems that every time I'm near a deer my legs get broken.

"Finn, you mentioned a sword. Where is it?" Marceline said, gagging much less now. "I jammed the piece of crap into the wall at the tree fort and left it," I said, a little pissed off at her for bringing it up. "We might need it, so we're going to the tree fort to get it," "WHAT?!" I screamed, really mad that she'd even suggest getting the thing that started all of this. "Yeah! calm , it may have a reverse thing that'll fix this," "Oh." I hadn't though of that. Stupid me, getting mad for nothing at all.

Hey everyone! I know this scene is only holding the story up but I need ideas to make the wizard, witch, or magic... thing. If I don't get them soon, I'll just use my own ideas. I made alot of past episode refrences in this and the have been three slipknot refrences so far. Can you find them? If you can't, that's fine. Anyway, stay darl. AHH I HIT THE WRONG KEY! Stupid keyboard, having the keys so close together. Stay dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Killers are quiet

chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm just going to use my own ideas since I've only got one review (thanks btw) that doesn't have any in it. So this is how it goes, dark style!

We had gone to the tree fort to get the peice of crap and as the fort came into view, I got a little tense. I knew that the sword could do a lot of damage, and I was worried that it aould finish what the ogre did to me. "You okay?" asked Marcy, looking down with a confused face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried that the sword will *cough* kill one of us." "You don't have to worry, if it tries, Susan will just snap it in half." I had forgotten about her. I looked down and saw Susan Strong running with suprising speed beneath us.

As we walked into the house, Marcy sat down on the couch, and Susan sat on the floor (as usual). Just as I got further inside I heard a small, almost unnoticeable, thump in the room where I threw the blade. I slowly started walking towards the source of the sound. Step, by step, by step. I got close enough to the corner and stopped. I saw a thin shadow, a hunched over shadow with almost no features at all. It had a perfectly round head and no wrinkles in the clothes (if he/she/it had any).

I jumped into the doorway as quickly as I could and got a split-second view of it. It was a solid black humanoid with holes through it's head for eyes, it had a curved black beak that was dripping black saliva, and it had short, insect like limbs. The most significant features were the foot long pure white claws that pertruded from it's bug-arms and feet. It let out a garbled, muffled sort of clicking sound that made shivers run up my spine. Then it was gone. It literally disappeared into a thin black smoke that faded as quickly as the creature did.

I shivered at the thought of it still being here. Watching me. I still have nightmares about it now, seeing a huge demon-bug in your own home isn't really a thing to celebrate. "Finn? Why you shiver? asked Susan from the other room. "It's a bit cold over here, nothing to worry bout',"

Marcy looked at me with this look of suspicion, dang, she knew something was up. "Whatever. Just get the sword Finn." I did what she said and started run-walking out of the room and into the hall. Marcy saw the sword and made some kind of I'm-concentrating look.

BOOM! The sword instantly spat a fireball at Marcy. "MARCY LOOK OUT!" I screamed. She dove out of the way and was nicked by the flame. The next thing I know the sword is in it's sheath doing nothing more, I'm being dragged outside, and my house is burning to the ground. "HOLD ON!" I screamed and ran inside, covering my mouth and nose with my shirt. I grabbed my pack and a picture of Jake, me, and our mom and dad. I got out just before the roof of my only home caved in.

3 hours later...

I scanned the wreckage for any items that didn't burn, of which there none. The whole Candy Kingdom was there to put out the fire using some kind of fruit punch. Susan tried to snap the sword in half but only got a cracked kneecap. Marcy's arm was okay, that was pretty much the only good news at the time. "Finn?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see Billie the hero (of bad great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandparent-age) looking at me with a somber look. That changed to an almost infinite leer of hatred when he noticed the sword on the ground (and in a cage). "I really wish that you hadn't found that sword,"

"How come?" I asked him, already knowing the danger. "That sword will destroy any evil it can, even past evil doings in a good person will set it off, I guess that's why it attacked your friends," he responded with no tone at all. That explained everything, Marcy was in a gang a _long _time ago. But what happened with Jake? "So even the smallest wrong" "Will bring the sword's powers to life." Billie said, finishing my sentence. So Susan was safe due do her naivete, and I have made sure not to do anything bad.

"Then what was that bug thing?" I pondered out loud. "..." Billie stood there, a look of horror shadowing his face "Finn, I have to go. Now." With that he left. I know was positive of that creature's potential evil. "Finn, let's go. We have to get to my friend's as soon as possible," said Marcy, impaitience in her voice. "No Miss! You two need to get to the hospital so-" "SCREW THE HOSPITAL!" Marcy shouted, picking me up and flying in the direction that Billie ran.

With Susan not far behind we soon saw a small hut on the horizon with weird tie-dye smoke exploding from the chimney. "We're here," said Marcy. I was relieved since it took so friggin' long.

As we walked in there was a thin dude who looked about 15. He had untidy black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark green, and golden star on a chain that hung from his waist. He was also wearing black cargo pants and a leather cuff with 1-inch spikes pertruding from it. He looked like a regular emo teenager but he had... bat wings?

"Hey Marce! Finally back for your record player?" he asked with a baritone voice. "No Gray, I need a potion that heals bad wounds, _really_ bad wounds. "I can see that, wait is that Finn? Man he has gotten older!" okay so he must have known me a long time ago... maybe "Yes this is Finn but we need a potion for even worse injuries, Jake's really beat up," "I guess I could do that." He started walking around, picking up random bottles, putting them back, then putting another into a bag. Eventually he had about twenty bottles.

He walked over to a cauldron (it's like those bowls witches use) and started carelessly throwing the bottles into it, breaking every single one. "Alright now, _hciwdnas a osla dna ,seirujni s'elpoep laeh lliw taht noitop a deen I_!" he chanted in an ominous voice and pulled two things out of the cauldron. A potion and a sandwich. He ate the sandwich and gave Marceline the potion. "Really Gray? 'I need a potion to heal people's injuries, and also a sandwich?'" "What? I was hungry," responded Gray, pretending to be offended by Marcy's question.

"Whatever, thanks man," she said, about to leave "Well don't leave without me!" he shouted. "Oh _hell_ no, Gray. You aren't coming with us." "Aww come _on!_ It's soooo booooring here!" "Will you shut up if we let you go with us?" "Yes." "Then hurry up." Marcy was really annoyed at Gray and I didn't know why. Meanwhile, Gray broke his promise and was talking forty words-per-second

"Thanksguysyoudon'tknowhowboringitwasinthereIm eanwe'reouthereinthemiddleofnowher eandwedon'tgetmanycustomerssoI- neededtogetoutofthehousecaus e'theoldmanwassleepingand- OH CRAP! WEBETTERMAKETHISQUICKBECAUSE IFMYDAD-FINDSOUTI'MGONE I. WILL. BE. DEAD! AwnevermindI'mgoingtobefineconsideringthe dude'slikefiftymillionyearsoldand -"

"SHUT UP GRAY!" we both shouted at the same time, laughing soon afterwards. "Hey Gray?" I asked, realizing he didn't look weird, or made out of anything weird (minus the wings), "Yeah Finny?" "Are you human, or human-ish?" "Well, my dad is a Wingpire and my mom was human, but she was erased from existance in the Mushroom War. So I'm more of a half-human, half-Wingpire," "Wow." I said in astonishment. This dude looks only 15, but he was born...before the Mushroom War. How does that work? "How do you look 15 when you were born before th Mushroom war and you weren't turned into a... whatever you are?" he took a moment to process the question and simply said "Oh, well Wingpires, which are vampire's with wings, grow until they finish puberty and then stay their stopping age forever." It was suprisingly simple.

'Huh,' I thought. It was an interesting story. But I didn't get to process it much before a giant hand burst out of the ground.

Well there you have it, My longest chapter yet! I hope this is satisfactory and yes, I made Gray up. I actually put a lot of my personallity into him. Tell me what you think. Until the next chapter, stay dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Killers are quiet

chapter 5

Here we go, this chapter will have a lot of revelations. Prepare to to either gasp, laugh, or vomit. It depends on the person.

The ground sharply rose as the hand turned into an arm. "HOLY SH-!" Marceline and Gray shouted as they fell back while I was dropped onto a large pile of soft leaves (thank you Glob). A shoulder turned into a back as the giant rose farther out of the ground. "WHAT THAT?!" shouted Susan as she finally caught up with us. "I DON'T KNOW!" I attempted to shout over the noise but my voice was lost in the chaos.

Gray flew over (much faster than I thought he could) and picked me up. He soon returned to the air and shouted something that didn't overpower the noise. "WHAT?!" I shouted "I SAID 'I'M GOING TO GET YOU ON HIS SHOULDER SO YOU CAN TALK TO HIM!" "WHAT?! NO-" before I could resist I was thrown onto the giant's shoulder. "**It's been a while surface world, did you miss your hero?**" said the giant. Suddenly all the noise stopped. Someone was holding the giant's waist to stop his rising. "BILLIE!" I shouted, we were saved.

"You were never a hero Instecios!" Billie shouted "**Wow. So you're my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson, you're strong. Too strong." **said Instecios, as he picked Billie up by his helmet. "LET ME _GO!"_ Billie shouted and round-house kicked Instecios in the face. Instecios' head turned (literally) 100 degrees to the right. His head saw me and simply said "**Ah, there's my sword!**" the sword instantly grew and flew to his hand, only to be grabbed by Billie, and thrown into it's scabbard. I didn't even know that he had picked it up!

Almost instantly Instecios sharnk until he was only a few inches taller than Billie. Now that the havoc had stopped, I noticed that they looked exactly the same. Well, except that Instecios was a darker shade of blue and had a crescent-shaped scar underneath his left eye. "So, I assume you're having mercy on these evil-laden 'pires?" Instecios commented, motioning to Marcy and Gray. "_Actually_, We've changed since your time _Gramps_." Gray stated with an overflowed additude. "You know I always hated that nickname," Instecios stated calmly "Hypocrite" "Oh really?" "Evil is practicly made of hate, and you vowed to destroy _all _evil, you haven't commited suicide yet. GRAMPS!" Gray was really getting on the old man's nerves. "Gray, just be quiet for now, his _old man_ brains can't take the insults!" Marcy stated, which caused them both to burst into a roar of laughter.

"SO INSTECIOS!" Billie shouted over the laughter, which didn't stop "YOU'RE BACK TO DESTROY EVERY EVIL THING IN OOO, AM I RIGHT?!" "BEYOND RIGHT CHILD!" "WELL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO DO, HELP US DESTROY SINSECTIO!" The laughter stopped, the birds stopped screeching, and everyone but Billie and I stopped breathing. I heard nothing but silence for a full minute, then I realized what was going on. Time was frozen in place.

Billie picked up my pack which I realized had fallen and gave it to me. "What happened?" I asked, "I used a bit of ultra-freeze from the hidden areas of the Ice Kingdom." I noticed that I wasn't frozen, "Why aren't I frozen?" "Magic," Billie said, simply not wanting to answer. "Can you un-freeze Marcy and Gray?" "Umm...okay I guess it's safe."

He sprinkled some orange glowing dust on them and the supersonic laughter started again. It literally took five minutes to die down and three more for Billie to answer the same questions twice in a row. "Alright," he started "We're going to go to the underworld and destroy a power more evil than the Lich," I was shocked until Gray pulled out a marker and ruine the moment by writing a single word on Instecios' forehead, "OWNED."

Alright guys, this chapter was the introduction to Instecios, the great-great-great- OH YOU GET THE IDEA! But anyway, can you guess who "Sinsectio" is? If you can, I'll write ANY KIND OF STORY YOU WANT! That's right, Any rating, Any genre, Any show (has to be cartoon network though). It's probably easy to figure out but meh, stay dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crap guys. I've been trying so freakin' hard to get on my computer but it's not going too good... I hate middle school. BUT I forgot to say in my contest: THE STORY CANNOT BE A LEMON! First reason, I'm still considered a "young man" and if my parents saw lemon on here it would not be pretty, second: I'd feel like I'm some kind of freak (well, I'd feel like I'm even _more _of a freak). Anyway, enjoy!

We laughed our asses off at Gray's antics then got on our way. "Hey Billie, when did you get that time freezing stuff, that would be perfect for pranks!" Gray shouted while sitting on Billie's massive shoulder. "Gray, don't be an idiot. It's obvious that Mr. Hero here isn't big on pranks. I mean look at his face. He's all serious and annoyed." said Marceline from the other shoulder, squishing Billies face with both hands. "Wait a second guys, what happened to Susan?" I asked, realizing that she was ending up as some kind of fourth wheel. "She's in mah magic pockets!" Gray shouted while obnoxiously pulling Susan out of some kind of cargo pocket.

"Oh, hey Billie can you-" Billie snapped his fingers and Susan instantly unfroze. "ERMAHGERD! MONSTER!" she shouted before noticing us. "Finn? What going on?" she asked. I quickly filled her in. "Oh." Billie grabbed both of the "pires" and dangled them by their ankles. Then he dropped them on their heads. "OW! WHAT THE FU-" "**BOOM!**" said Marcy, finishing Gray's sentence.

"We're here," said Billie. I looked down at a steep cliff that was shrouded by a steep fog. It looked like one of those places you'd see with a near-broken rope bridge. And oh look, a near-broken rope bridge! "Wait a second. Finn, how are you walking with broken legs?" Gray asked without looking at me. "I'm walking on my hands, now can I get that potion?" "Oh yeah." He said as he flew over to me and took out the bottle. "OUCH!" I screamed as he rudely broke the bottle on my legs. "There you go, _all good_," he stated as if he had just given me a freaking cadillac.

I found that walking felt weird soon after. "Now we just have to cross this bridge... how cliche," muttered Billie. I decided to get my legs going and go first. I ran across one-third of the bridge until (as expected) a board broke under my feet. "WOAH!" I yelled. I guess I needed to slow down. I picked myself up and slowly and gently walked across the middle. Creak... creak... creak... CRACK! Another board broke and I fell into the mist below.

-part 2-

"FINN!" I heard my friends shout as I, almost in slow-motion, flailed downward as I realized that this was it. I was going to die... Jake was going to die... Two heros of Ooo were going to die and nobody could stop it. I reminisced on the times we'd had. Good times, bad times, times where we got beaten to a pulp by people who ended up as friends. I finally realized that no one lived forever. And I felt myself hit something...I hit something... and bounced?

Boing! '_wait a second_' I thought '_wasn't I just about to die?'_ I bounced again and eventually bouced lower and lower as I eventually stopped moving. I looked up and saw that I was laying on a rough black surface. '_What is this thing?' _I asked myself, getting no answer as always. I saw Marcy and Gray flying way too fast down the trench, they stopped when they saw me.

"Woah man, you got _so_ freakin' lucky." Gray said pointing at the balck surface. "What do you mean man?" "You landed on a trampoline!" Marcy said, amazed. "What's that?" I pondered. "It's what people had before the Mushroom war, sorta like how we use jelly." "Oh," I stared down ta the surface, this could've been a passtime for humans before me. I got up and found some difficulty standing. "So where are we?" "It looks like an old sewer system that caved in, certainly smells like it," Gray made me realize there was putrid smell wafting around.

I spotted a slight movement to my left behind some derbis. I motioned for them to stay quiet and gripped my demon-blood sword, slowly creeping towards the source. "HYAAH!" I shouted and almost pounced on a small boy. "WOAH!" I shouted as I stopped the swing right above his head. "I'm so sorry kid, I-I thought you were tr-trying to att-attack us!" "That's fine man, it happens all the time," I just looked at him. "Just kidding!" he said and started laughing loudly. This kid looked... just... different. "Umm, kid? Who would you be?" I asked him. He looked up as he stopped laughing and said: "I'm Greg, the last human."

Well whadayaknow! Another human. Gray, what do you think of all this?

Gray: Well... I think Finn's about to faint. Why am I here again?

Dark: Dude, you beg to host the show with me for TWELVE HOURS STRAIGHT and forget why you're here?

Gray: Oh, well then I guess I should do the disclaimer that YOU forgot for FIVE CHAPTERS!

Dark: I... forgot the disclaimer? ... *walks out of the room and breaks everything*

Gray: ...I think he's in my room...

Dark: *walking back into the room* Hey Gray can you do the disclaimer?

Gray: HECK YES! Ahem...lalalalala... *coughs* hmmmmm *drinks glass of water* lalala! Perfect.

disclaimer: D doesn't own anything... well, except for me, Instecios, Greg, Sinsectio, and the sword.

Dark: Thanks, anyway I forgot-

Gray: again

Dark: *glaring at Gray* -to say that flames are graciously accepted, reviews are accepted, and stay dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Wuz up! It is chapter numero seven, Gray, are you as excited as I am?

Gray: Yeah mans. Now I have to get this over with...lalala *cough cough* bleblablorblaleralablah...perfect

disclaimer: D doesn't own anything except me, Instecios, Greg, Sinsectio, and all of Adventure time (just kidding on the last part)

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS AS GRAPHIC AS I COULD MAKE IT!**

Here we go man! What time is it?

Gray: Time for me to take a nap

...

Gray: Oh

Gray and I: ADVENTURE TIME!

-Chapter 7-

I just heard that there were two humans in Ooo, I must've heard it wrong. "You're the last what?" I asked him. "I _said _my name is Greg and I'm the last human... Have you not seen the weird stuff up there?" he replied arrogantly. Gray started a Lumpy space Princess impersonation "Oh MAN! This is one small step for what's left of man, and...well...mankind is only two people so...yeah." "Wait," Greg stared at Gray with a strong intensity "There are TWO humans?" "Well yeah, you see, this is Finn the other human."

I don't remember much after that, I can only recall an invasion of bug things just like the one at my house, and waking up in a cell. "Huh?" I stated. "Finn!" I heard a voice whisper my name. I looked around the room and noticed how dark it was. "Finn, say: _krad eht ni ees ot tnaw I."_ I was too dazed to refuse so I mumbled the phrase. The room then looked how it would through night-vision goggles. I was in a rectangular stone room, chained to the wall to the right of the door door. Marcy, Gray, Greg, Billie, and Susan were chained next to me. There were a few broken wooden crates and there was red paint (I hoped) all over the floor.

"Finn, you okay? We ambushed by bug-cre-ature-s at top of hill!" Susan whispered "I'm fine, why are we whi-" everyone shushed me and Marcy nodded her head towards something I hadn't noticed. Egg shells with little bug-demons laying in them, fast asleep.

"Marcy and I sang them a lullaby, I hated it but it saved our lives." Gray whisper-shouted, obviously pissed at me for not keeping it down. "Sorry. Hey guys, do we have an escape plan?" "Yeah, Susan suprised us by suggesting that when the food-bug comes in with food, to fatten us, you kick his head off. Then I break the chains with a spell and we get outta here!"

"Why didn't you use a spell to get his head off, do that, and wake me up on the way out?" everyone glared at Gray, who started to babble out an excuse when the food-bug came in with suprisingly good-looking food.

"Finn NOW!" everyone said as I delivered a forceful kick to the things temple. It's head flew off and hit the wall with a sickening CRACK, it sent a thick black liquid all over the floor and walls. I stopped the door from closing with my foot and Gray broke the chains. "HISS!" we saw that the hatchlings had woken up.

A fat, and especially ugly hatchling covered in slime flew, with purple wings, at Billie's face. It instantly started...spitting on him? "AHHH!" Billie screamed as I noticed the smoke rising off his head. "THEIR SALIVA! IT'S ACID!" he shouted as a huge fight broke out. A thin and shiny hatchling flew at my chest and I dove to the right and caught it by it's left wing. I tried not to gag as it closed it's wing, which brought my hand into contact with a ribcage that had no skin over it. It's heart, lungs, liver, and muscles were exposed. This, I realized, was a weakness. "EVERYONE! THEIR UPPER-BODY ORGANS AREN'T PROTECTED!" I shouted, soon after everyone was ripping out their hearts, spleens, livers, and pretty much everything else.

I reached to grab another hatchling and slipped on a strange unknown organ, which squished flat under my weight with a sick wet sound and sent their weird dark blood all over the place. I threw up the lunch I never had and jammed my fist into the soft, crawling skin. I felt a beat from a round organ and ripped out a heart. "SKRAAACCHHHK!" The creature clicked as it saw the veins connecting itself and the heart.

I karate chopped the veins and saw that they wouldn't break, then I saw what Susan was doing. She was biting through them and spitting out a mouthfull of their blood, her face was covered in it. Right then I did something I still have nightmares about, I did it too. I felt a bitter and thick substance, almost like snot, enter my mouth and spat it out instantly.

I saw that everyone else had weapons like knives, swords, and claws. That was unfair so once the gory scene was over I got payback. "Guys! drink the blood! It's delicious!" everyone looked at me like I was crazy, then all but Billie actually picked up some corpses and sipped the black liquids pouring from the veins. "AHH! PTEW! PTEW!" Everyone started gagging and throwing up as Susan and I laughed our asses off.

We exited the room and found a staircase to our right, but there was a torch at the top. When we reached the top of the staircase we found a long corridor, but there were no torches so we were in complete darkness. I reached back to get my demon-blood sword but only Instecios' sword came into contact with my hand. Damn. I cautiously drew the blade out of the sheath, and unfortunately it made a terrible metal-on-metal screeching sound. "Dammit Finn!" Marcy whisper-shouted.

We had no time to argue because a mob of clicks and scratches came from further down the hall, it was too dark to see. I let loose a fireball into the darkness and got some kind of terrifying wails in response. "I think there are some of those things further up," I told the rest. "Finn, no go alone. We help." Susan replied.

"Alright Finn, take the lead." said Billie, suprisingly calm."Alright."I breathed normally but It sounded as if a tornado were in the corridor with us. I quickly approached the dark void that made the hall seem endless. A large bug-demon came hurtling out of the void and I saw that this one too had no chest. I tried to stab through it's heart but the sword curved to the side and sent my elbow through instead. "SKAAAAAA-!" I kicked it's head off of it's shoulders before the others could hear.

Sadly though I was too late, the fireball I had sent out probably roused their suspicions, then they sent a scout. This was the unlucky one. Soon there was a large crowd of them as we all were backed into a corner. "Guys? What do we do now?!" I screamed over the eager-to-tear-us-apart clicks. "LOOK FOR A WAY OUT!" we all told each other.

Everyone began tapping on the walls to see if they were hollow and of course, no result. Then Susan got on Billie's shoulder and punched the ceiling. _Thud..._ The sound was hollow! Soon Billie and Susan were punching the ceiling and forming small cracks that grew... and grew... and eventually were dropping small rocks on us."NOW!" Gray grabbed Greg and I, Marcy grabbed Susan, and Billie jumped through the ceiling and into a large clearing. It was daytime, thank Glob that we were in the shade of a large tree or else Marcy and Gray would die and we'd all go blind.

We were recollecting ourselves and heard the clicking get weaker and weaker until it stopped. "We made it outta there man!" Gray shouted triumphantly. "Why in the hell are we moping?! We just cheated death my friends!" This got us a feeling bit better. "Yeah! We live through life-or-death time!" We were actually happy now, "WE CAN SAVE JAKE!" I shouted and jumped up. We all had said some encouraging things and were whooping and celebrating when the missile struck, blocking out the sun.

Goog God! This took two days and it felt like a month! Dude, Gray. I think this is getting to be a good story for a beginner like me!

Gray: Yeah bro! I think this is going to be a good fic. But you know that's the audience's decision.

That's fine by me man, did you think this was _too _graphic? Y'know, the violence and stuff?

Gray: Maybe, if the readers think so then they can PM you to get the rating changed!

Yeah, well I had fun with this chapter and stay tuned for number 8, stay dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright everyone, this chapter is going to be from Gray's point of view since I lost a bet.

Gray: And?

*sighs in anger* and Gray will be writing this chapter, which will TOTAL my well thought-out plot!

Gray: Hehe. I told him to flip a coin. Heads: I win. Tails: he loses.

Yeah, that's pretty frickin' classic. Just get it over with!

Chapter 8

Gray's point of view

I'd always been a pretty chill guy, I rarely flipped out. But when a missile strikes? Hell_ no_ man! Here's the deal, I was at my house/magic shop when Marcy walked in with a boy around thirteen-ish. The dude was extremely familiar. Then I looked closely at the bear hat and realized it was my nephew Finn.

A lot of shocking crap happened and now here I am with some huge woman who I think is name Susan, Billie the hero, my nephew, my long-time friend Marceline, and a long-lost human named Greg. We just escaped from a demon-bug hole and now a frickin' nuke just hit about a half a mile away.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted over the rumble of the approaching quake. "EVERYONE GET AROUND ME!" They did as I said. I then did a spell so desperate that I nearly died. "_SU TCETORP ,SNEVAEH EHT NI BOLG TAERG!"_ a lot of people don't know this but all you have to do is speak backwards to use magic. But when I shouted the phrase, something amazing happened.

A deep voice spoke to me in my head. "I will," was all it said. The ground rose in front of us, it looked like... a wall? The shockwave from the impact was blocked by the wall of earth and soon after it passed everyone was congratulating me and saying how great that was. "Gray! How in the world did you think of making a wall?" Greg asked me, I replied "I didn't."

I saw Marcy looking at me with a smug look, "Now do you believe?" I shrugged it off but inside I knew that Glob just saved us. But now we had to get to Jake, man it's been forever since I've seen my other nephew! Finn slapped me on the back and ran in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Everyone began to follow as Susan stopped me, I looked at her and all she did was nod. I got the message and ran to leave her behind.I flew towards a large castle of candy.

As I entered the candy ER I saw my nephew, solemnly looking down at his disfigured bro. "Oh man," I said as I looked into my little sack of potions, I found the bottle labeled "_Life saver"_ and decided not to break it over his head.

You really like breaking glass.

Gray: Thank you.

I poured the serum down Jakes throat and stepped back to see the results. '_please work, work dammit' _I could feel the tension in the room as Finn's eyes started to close and he dropped to his knees, cliching his fists. PB walked in a minute later and saw the scene. Just as she went to comfort Finn, a weak voice came from the bed.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

Gray: Hey D! I'm FINISHED!

*walking back into the room* Thank God. Wait a second... you stuck to the plot line?

Gray: Yep!

THANK YOU!

Alright guys, this chapter was short but it got to the point, Jakey is back in action. Announcement: I'm going to start multi-tasking and write a "The amazing world of Gumball" fan fiction too! So keep an eye out for it, and stay dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! I got a review that asked if chapter 8 was the end, but it wasn't. Remember me mentioning Sinsectio? Well he hasn't even been introduced yet so just read this chapter and be amazed.

disclaimer: I only own Gray, Instecios, Greg, Sinsectio, and the sword. NOT Adventure Time in all.

Gray: I was supposed to do the disclaimer!

I know, I just wanted to today.

Gray: *grumbling* Lousy...ungrateful son of a-

OK HERE WE GO!

chapter nine

Finn's point of view

I had fallen to my knees when I realized that the potion didn't work. I held back a flood of tears when PB came over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck when a voice broke the silence. Billie told me earlier that time had only stopped around Instecios.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"JAKE!" We all ran up to hug him and tell him how glad we were when Billie broke the mob's spirit. "People, calm down. We have a lot to tell you Jake." Everyone stopped. '_Uh oh'_ I thought to myself. I decided that Ishould be the one to inform him.

"Jake..." I hesitated and everyone looked at me. "First off... our house burned down. Second, an evil more powerful than the Lich is out on the loose. Third, you have some kind of past evil inside you that made the sword attack. And last, this is the only good news, there are two humans alive."

The look on Jake's face only got worse at every word I said. "How did our house burn down?" he gasped, choking down tears. "The sword blasted at Marcy, I at least got my pack, and this." I dug around in my pack and found the family picture. I gave it to Jake.

"Why...WHY?!" he shouted "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!" eveyone had now lost any joy they had left as Jake broke down. Jake, wailing uncontrollably had brought attention to the nurses outside, who came to his side and gave him a weird chocolate shot. His cries kept going althought weaker. "This has never happened before," said the nurse "Chocolate is supposed to cause happiness!" she ran out of the room and started yelling at an assisstant.

"It's okay Jake," I said, an arm around his still-healing shoulder. "It's going to be fine." Suddenly a large chant started outside the castle "LIBERATE! LIBERATE! LIBERATE!" I looked at PB. Billie spoke up, "I told the people about the bug-demons and that started, they want to liberate the things from the rest of Ooo."

"I'm going to stop this hell on Earth right now." I stated. Jake looked at me, suprised at my language. "I've changed a lot Jake." with that I ran to the balcony.

"PEOPLE OF CANDY KINGDOM!" I shouted. They stopped. "THESE CREATURES ARE TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU TO DEFEAT!" They all glared at me. "I'm serious! I fought these creatures just a few hours ago, they are disturbing! I know what happens when you get scared!"

"Oh YEAH?! Then what are you going to do?!" shouted a man's voice from the crowd. "I'm going to kill their leader!" I replied. I looked over their reactions only to find that they had none. They were actually determind to liberate these creatures. '_what a disasterpeice' _I thought to myself '_these guys aren't giving up.'_

"PB? Can you convince these people to give up?" I asked her. She just nodded her head 'no.' Dammit.

"Hey Finn?" Greg asked. "I could hypnotize the candy people not to explode." "Wait. How did you know about that?" "I've been here before, during the Lich's attack." "Go ahead and try then."

Greg went outside and faced the huge mob. He closed the glass door behind him and began speaking. Even though we couldn't hear him, we could see him smiling. That's a good sign. The seven-ish year old raised his fist to the sky and shouted so loud that we could make it out. "ARE YOU WITH ME?!" The crowd responded by causing a huge uproar.

We didn't see it at the time but a huge black mass was standing on the horizon, smiling in the most devious and evil way. He was a bug-demon, but he was larger and had a red swirl symbol that seemed almost like a scar. This was Sinsectio. He wore a black cape that covered his wings. His eyes weren't holes through his head, they were voids of a dark red that were focused on a possessed little snail.

"You serve me now Lich." he said in a growl (imagine a death metal scream except quiet and calm). "Yes...master" the snail replied.

HOLY CRAP! The Lich _and_ Sinsectio commanding one army? Look out.

Gray: Dude, Are you sick too?

Yeah but I'm not comlaining, I'm pushing through it with alka-seltzer (even though I hate it).

Gray: I think I caught it

It's because there aren't that many reviews.

Gray: PLEASE PEOPLE! REVIEW!

We'll *cough* die if you *sniff* don't

stay...*passes out*

Gray: ...Dark...*passes out too*


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! It's been a little while since I've updated and I have a good excuse *gets hit in the face with a glass bottle* Okay I deserved that. Anyway, my step-mom wouldn't let me on the computer, I don't have a laptop, I was working on ch.3 of I interview TAWoG, and I had no inspiration.

Gray: But he's back now!

Hell yeah people! I. AM. BACK.

Gray: *cough cough* Lalalalalalablablablablablee eeh! *gurgles a glass of water* ggggggggggggggggbbbbbbbbbbb *spits out* la!

disclaimer: D doesn't own Adventure time but he does own what he makes up along the way.

Hey I like that!

Chapter 10

Greg had prevented the people of the Candy Kingdom from exploding and apparantly he had gotten them pretty riled up too. "ARE YOU WITH ME?!" he shouted, "YEAH!" I walked outside to stand by the younger human and saw the scene, sometime while we were in the C.E.R the candy people had gotten spears (made of peanut brittle) and swords (made of rock candy). "What did you do?" I asked him "I gave them one of my famous pep-talks," he responded.

Marcy exited the room with a nearly-healed Jake on her shoulders. "Well would you look at that?" she mused. I didn't think Greg had really hypnotized them, he might just be _extremely_ encouraging. Anyway, pretty soon the healing potion had Jake walking and stretching again and now we were going to confront the bug-demons at their lair. But we forgot about the missile.

the ground soon started shaking as we started crawling towards our destination. When the rumble stopped Marcy picked me up and flew up to meet Gray in the clouds. "So, do we have a battle plan mister general?" she mocked, saluting him with a sly smirk. "Yes, We'll light the marshmallow brothers on fire and send them out as scouts. Then we'll march in a long row, us first, then the rock candies behind us, then the gumball guardians. All the others will shoot candy bows and be defended by the Hyoomens," he said with authority.

"Wait a second, Hyoomens?" I asked. "Yeah, Susan left to get her whole civilization, well the men at least," I looked down and saw...good Glob. Over a thousand Hyoomens marching in front of twice as many candy-archers. "That's actually not a bad battle plan!" Marcy shouted over a sudden gust of wind. They stopped.

"Guys, what is it?" I asked, they looked at the far horizon. I then noticed the stench of death, chemicals, and...the Lich? I saw two beings pass in front of the mushroom cloud caused by the missile, silhouettes by raging fires. "Well, well, well." said a deep, growling voice. "Looks like the Candy Kingdom has risen up into a...pathetic excuse for an army. And what's this?" the voice continued, "Hyoomens are protecting the small, I should have known that they wouldn't have the gumballs to face us alone."

Gray held back some laughter at the innuendo and all I could think about was the unknown identity of this guy. "It's been a long time Sinsectio." said Billie, I now realized that this was the evil that they've been talking about. "Why Billie? Is that you? It has been a while, indeed," "Why are you attacking now? We agreed that you would attack when we had enough people to fight back and have a chance." "It looks to me like you have an army, which gives you about a one in a million chance of winning."

Good Glob this guy was cocky. Marcy and Gray flew down and I was put on the ground. "HEY SINSECTIO!" "Yes Finn?" I stopped dead in my tracks, how did he know my name? "It's simple really," he said, reading my thoughts "I've been alive longer than Ooo itself, I was an evil human being before the mushroom war." I decided that I didn't even have to speak anymore, so I used my thoughts. 'So who were you?' I asked him, 'My name was Ed Gein. I also went by "Leatherface,' he said. 'I was brought to this body when I merged with a beetle.'

Marceline had showed me the movie "Texas Chainsaw Massacre." That movie was based on this guy. Now I honestly was the most scared I'd been in my life. 'Well I'm going to avenge your victims.' He laughed. 'Heheheh, you think you're a big shot don't you, I can feel your fear.' He mentally smirked.

Marceline was looking at me, 'hold on' I told the killer, "You're shaking like crazy dude," she said, I shrugged it off. I decided to tell her later. "CHAAARGE!" Gray shouted, flying at the head of the army, I quickly caught up to him and took my position. I got closer and recognized the Lich standing next to Sinsectio. didn't I kill him? Nope.

The Lich punched the ground, sending green sparks flying through the air. Almost instantly an army of skeleton's rose from the blackened soil. "ATTACK!" Gray shouted. The candy citizens, hyoomens, and our little group. The entire army advanced on the undead killers. I looked up to see peanut brittle spears and arrows flying throught the air. about one third of the army of skeletons fell, only to get back up again.

"Su-SAN!" Susan shouted as she grabbed two skeletons and smashed their heads together. They fell to the ground, dead

again. I charged the largest skeleton to see that he was at least Instecios' height. I drop-kicked his shin, shattering it to pieces and causing him to fall. A hand grabbed my pack and tried to pull me back, I turned around and punched another enemy in the face. The skeleton laughed maniacally so I just pulled the bridge of his nose out, killing him. '_Back to the big guy' _I told myself. I turned to see the enemy and jumped up to his head.

"KARATE CHOP!" I shouted as I brought my hand down on his temple, breaking it instantly. "YO FINN!" I looked to see that Jake was fighting his way towards me, his fist stretched to the size of a horse. "HOLD ON!" I replied, jumping off the skull then proceeding to jump across the heads of the other enemies as if they were stepping-stones. I reached him, only to have him grow huge. He picked me up and shaped himself into a giant horse with arms for punching things. Gotta love those magic dogs.

"Just like old times eh buddy?" He said, I nodded. I couldn't really say anything considering the enemy trying to strangle me. I twisted the hand until it broke then went back to see how everyone else was doing.

-four hours later-

The battlefield was littered with blood and bones (no pun intended). We only suffered a few casualties. We lost ice-cream guy and Mr. Creampuff at hour three, the good thing is that they were expendable. "That was crazy mang," Jake panted "They didn't even retreat, they just kept on fighting." We fist-bumped and went to the bonfire the candy people built to keep the cold away.

Gray was the first one to speak up. "Everyone, we fought a good battle and I have to tell you. This will not be the last." Everyone solemnly shook their heads, a few small words were mumbled. "But we did win, not only with our pride. But we also won with only TWO losses!" Everyone cheered loudly remembering that they were the victors. "We literally ROUTED the army of the undead!" "YEAH!" "WE ARE GOING TO GET RID OF THIS SMOG AND THE BUG-DEMONS!" "YEAH!" "AND I AM GOING TO TAKE A NAP!" "YEAH! Wait, what?"

Gray had everyone laughing at the dinner that night. Everyone had a small amount of cake and fruit-punch. "And then I said to the guy, 'That's not Selena Gomez! That's my cousin Jim!'" Gray shouted. Everyone was laughing their heads off at the barrage of jokes from the army. Everyone told a joke that night, even Susan.

I fell asleep that night under where the stars should have been. Billie had told me that Sinsectio's lair lay hidden deep in the ruins of some state that was destroyed in the mushroom war. What was the name of it? Oh yeah, the is now the darkness kingdom and the state's name was Iowa.

Well there you have it. Chapter ten! Please review, you guys could give me ideas, feedback, OC's, even virtual cookies! *dodges a television set, thrown through the air* Okay I may not deserve it for the not updating. It was just an example. GOD!

Gray: Heheh *throws shoe at D*

Stay da- OW! Lemme try again. Stay dark.


	11. The End Part 1

Killers Are Quiet

The End

Part 1

D: That's right, the hiatus is over and I'm ending this story… (sniffle) It feels so good to be back!

Greg told me about the humans and how it all ended… but it's just a memory. And Greg is dead. Greg told me to trash the sword, but I wanted to know it's secrets… That's how he died, and that was when I became so dedicated to killing the two gods of evil, Sinsectio and the Lich…

6 Months Ago…

We made camp in a valley by the battlefield, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep at all… I needed to speak with Greg. I got up and lifted the flap to the camp grounds outside and creeped outside. The candy people had their sleeping bags out and were resting quietly on the ground, I tried desperately not to wake them up as I crept around them.

I finally got to Greg's tentin about ten minutes of slithering about. But something was wrong… there was noise inside the tent… Was Greg awake? I lifted the flap slowly and found Greg crying on the ground. "Greg! Don't cry! Tell me what's wrong buddy?"

He didn't even look at me, he just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" "Greg? Tell me what's wrong. I need to talk to you about the humans, I need to know our past."

He looked at me and stopped moving, stopped breathing, and stopped blinking as he began to tell me a story, a story of hatred and sadness… He told me of a worldwide war of nuclear proportions, where all foreigners were taken hostage because of distrust, where nuclear missiles rained from the sky, and where he was forced to murder his family. He had found a field of crops in a foodless period of the war, and he took a couple ears of corn in desperation and hunger. He was caught and his punishment was to slay his mother, his father, and his two older sisters, or they would be killed in the slowest and most painful way possible.

It was because of this war, it started out with treason across all of the countries being linked to foreign people who ended up as spies. Then the countries all waged war, but it didn't turn nuclear until the presidents started fighting in a national conference. Nukes were like raindrops falling from the sky, but there was Hell to pay if you didn't evacuate fast enough. And in the end, a nuke with such power and size was made, that it could've blown up the Earth if something went wrong. And dear Glob it went very wrong, so very wrong…

When the missile had been launched, there was an accident. It turned out that the targeted country had a missile of equal power and size, and had launched it… The bombs were on course and had no problems, until they collided in mid-air. The bombs exploded with twice their intended power, and devastated the landscape, a chunk of the Earth was launched into orbit. When Greg finished his story he was in quiet hysterics. He was crying about five rivers because of my request. I had made this seven year old human cry like this, and I admit, I started crying too…

The next day was so damn busy that every citizen, hyoomen, and soldier actually crashed at the edge of Iowa. I guess all of the moving was making everyone tired, even me. "Glob… Tired… Susan need rest…" Susan panted in exhaustion. "Okay everybody! We're almost there!" Gray shouted in an I'm-about-to-fall-over-but-my-confidence-won't let me voice. He kept marching towards the battle lines, his back so slumped over that even my back hurt. This was going to be a Hell of a story some day.

D: Alright guys, tell me what you think and maybe even welcome me back! Because now, you're never getting rid of me.

Gray: This chapter was a little shorter than it needed to be, we just need to get back into the groove!

Greg: I can't believe you made me die!

D: It's okay Greg! You're death won't be in vain, also to all fans-of-fiction. I have a new favorite show that I'm going to be writing about! Here's a hint!

All: Thanks for coming out everyone! (closes garage door)


	12. The End

Killers are Quiet

The End

We rested at the border of Iowa that night, and we entered the kingdom that day. "Alright everyone," I started, with my first ever speech "This could be the day we make history by killing the most evil presence in the world. This could be the day we end the wars that plagued civilization before us. Or if we don't work together, this could be the day we die.

"But I don't think we'll lose after we've come this far. This is what Sinsectio started, and this is what we're going to end. If Sinsectio wants war, HE'S SURE AS HELL GOT IT!" The army screamed in response as I finished my speech. It was what I figured would get our spirits up. I deemed myself correct when I saw the Candy Kingdom's citizen-army charge straight towards the castle along with the Hyoomens, and the members of our little group. If anyone stood a chance, I believed we'd be them.

I took my sword out and held it high in the air. I don't know how I got it back, but it was obviously the burning red shade of my Dad's demon-blood sword. _Kee oth rama pancake _I told myself as I ran ahead of the mob. I reached the castle walls in less than ten minutes at normal running speed. There was something about the vicinity that was just… off.

There wasn't anyone around the castle, it was almost empty. The army slowed with caution, but then used a fallen tree as a ram to get through the doors. The doors were rotten and easily taken down. The army started to run, but slowed down as Billie put a finger to his lips to say: _shut up_; they quieted down quickly. "Stay quiet. They know we're here." He hushed them with clenched teeth.

I took the opportunity to nod to Billie and creep off through a narrow hallway. It was so freaking dark in the corridor. _What was that spell again? Krad eht… ni ees ot… tnaw I? Yeah, that's it._ I whispered the spell almost silently. Suddenly the darkness began to brighten until I was comfortable with the level of lighting. That's when I saw Marcy floating above me. "What are you doing here?" I asked her quietly. "Well, I have a bet going with Gray that you'll pussy out." I blushed slightly, not at the word, but at the thought of me being scared, "Shut up. What did you bet?"

Marcy looked at me and simply said "No." So she had bet that I wouldn't? Or would she not tell me? Eh. I crept through the hallway, ignoring the blood-oozing corpses, the organs nailed to the black, blood-stained walls. I stepped on cockroaches and over rats. The torches on the walls were drenched in blood and charred flesh. I could almost see a bug-demon slamming the torch through a victim's head, leaving brain matter and eyes in a sickening ooze texture.

I tried not to shudder as I continued through the skeletal structure of Hell. I saw a shadow pass quickly at the approaching intersection of paths. The reeking stench of dust and death entered my nostrils. Even Marcy gagged at the sudden gust of it coming from the path to our left. Suddenly we heard the screams and clashes of the army in heated battle in the distance behind us.

I heard screams of fear, rage, and pain in the background. Something was wrong. Our army could've taken on more than a thousand of those things! But what I heard back there was death. "Leave it Finn. We need to end this," Marcy stated shakily from above my head. She sounded worried, very worried. I agreed. It needed to end now before everyone died at the hands of the ultimate evil.

We found ourselves following the smell, unfortunately. We were pulled through corridor after corridor, twisting and turning, stepping over mangled corpses that became more gruesome with each passing minute. That's when I realized. These corpses didn't have majestic wings, they didn't have fangs or claws. These corpses were surprisingly… human…

I almost screamed at the last body. A human baby hung from a rusty chain-noose with it hands sewn on where it's feet were supposed to be, it's feet here attached at it's eye sockets. The most disturbing is that it's body was upside down. The hole where its head was severed from it's neck had a small wooden sign stuck into the cauterized skin.

"_**LEAVE NOW"**_

I could've sworn that Marcy had thrown up behind me. This had to be the place I needed to go. The stench got so powerful that I could hardly breathe. If Sinsectio was anywhere, he was here. I slowly stepped onto a large high rise to see Sinsectio. He was so huge that his figure was level with the platform I was standing on.

"Well well well. If it isn't Ooo's wannabe hero, Finn. I guess you're suicidal after all!" Sinsectio boomed throughout the room with his ridiculously loud voice. "This ends now" I yelled to him. "How right you are, silly boy!" he laughed as he threw of his cape.

I ran to the gate that blocked me from the free fall, threw my foot down on it and launched myself through the air. Sinsectio through up a claw to penetrate my stomach, but I instead grabbed above the tip and threw myself onto the humongous claw. I figured that since the creature was pure evil, the white blade would try to eliminate him. I drew the sword from it's scabbard and pointed it at Sinsectio. Instead of launching a fireball at the demon, the sword remained there.

"Stupid child! That sword is made of my claws! It is useless on me!" he laughed maniacally at my failure to know that ahead of time. I threw the blade back into it's scabbard and pulled out the demon-blood sword. I slammed the invincible sword down onto Sinsectio's claw and heard him mutter an "Ouch." when it hit the inside of the colossal bone. The claw then surprised me by cracking and falling off.

I rushed to the base of the fifteen foot long claw and jumped off onto his hand. "GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled as he threw his arm above his head to throw me off. I instead dove straight downward to land on his beak. He swatted at me with his broken claw in hand. I jumped off at the last second, ending in his beak getting cracked. He then grabbed me from mid-air and gripped me until I couldn't breathe. "What do you want?!" I screamed at the inhumane being.

"What I want," he grumbled "is to slit your throat." He brought his claw to my neck and began to scare me by slightly scratching right above my developing Adam's apple. Suddenly a voice rang out over his cackling. "Hey creep!" It was Marceline! "Don't you know it's not cool to mess with little boys?" I suddenly heard Sinsectio laughing his ass off… Did bug-demons even have asses?!

Marcy took the opportunity to turn into a giant bat. She punched him in the face, ridding him of his beak, then snatched me out of his grasp. "What did you do?!" I inquired, astonished that he could laugh without doing something cruel. "Every guy in existence has a dirty mind!" she responded. I then remembered what she said, I shuddered. _Disgusting!_

She then whipped around, and threw me straight at Sinsectio's eye. I drew out my sword at went into a horizontal spiral straight into the void of pure darkness. "GAHHHHHHHHH!" He bellowed with unbelievable force. He then made a stupid mistake and tried to reach into his own eye socket to remove me. "_AHHHHHHH!_" I decided to get to his brain and end him from the inside.

Nope! I saw that his head was filled with eggs, they then began to hatch. That was actually a cool kind of reproduction method. One dies, many are born. I took out the eggs and high tailed it out of there. I needed to use the "ultimate good sword" to kill him. Maybe…

_FLASHBACK_

_I slammed the invincible sword down onto Sinsectio's claw and heard him mutter an "Ouch." when it hit the inside of the colossal bone. The claw then surprised me by cracking and falling off._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was it! Without his claws, the sword won't be reflected and will blast full-power! I yelled to Marcy. She picked me up and began to fly around a swatting Sinsectio. I told her my plan. "Sounds great!" she yelled as she threw me onto the two-clawed hand and flew to the fully functional one.

I then slammed my sword into his second claw, trying to hold on as he flung his arms everywhere. As it went crashing down, I heard a claw on Marcy's side drop. Sinsectio raged. Suddenly his one eye began to glow as he looked at me. That's when I was targeted by a ball of blue fire. I jumped out of the way quickly, getting a burn on my right foot. It was excruciatingly painful, but I had to ignore it. I then felled his other claw. His black blood ran from the three holes in the middle of his fingers.

Marcy yelled at me to jump. I didn't have a choice, a fireball hurdled towards me. I jumped off his hand and into the empty freefall ahead, but during my fall I drew the blade that had nearly slain Jake. It launched at sinsectio.

…

I woke up in a pile of rubble. I looked around and saw Marcy rising from the stones. Sinsectio's body lay strewn in front of us. I approached him and glared. I then drew my demon-blood sword from the rubble and quickly sliced off his head. The black blood I'd grown so used to, flooded from the severed neck and began to create either a large pond, or a small ocean of thick, stinking blood. Marcy picked me up and flew high into the sky to look for the others.

I gazed down at an amazing sight. Almost the entire army looked back up at me and cheered. I didn't even notice that I had several broken bones, gashes, and another missing tooth. We flew back down and I asked about Greg. I had seen him last in the hall carrying a lance. "Where's Greg?" I asked. Nobody answered, they just hung their heads.

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

We had rebuilt the fields burned and utterly devastated in the nuke. I had asked to get help finding another tree to use as a fort. When we finally did, it was perfect, a lone tree on a hill, between the Candy Kingdom and many other places. There was a little cliff overlooking a lake, maybe someone would build a house there? And there was the endless stretch of ice a few miles south of it. Marceline's cave was about two miles to the west. This would be our new home, Jake and I could stay here for a long time!

We burned Sinsectio's body at Greg's funeral. He had been crushed in the rubble, not making it out on time. I was literally the only human. But I'd get used to it eventually; maybe that ravine would have more secrets to reveal?

Anyway, once we got out of the CER, we made ourselves at home in the tree. It'd taken a lot out of us, getting rid of the rest of the bug demos, and the head-eggs. I guess mostly everything turned out okay, Gray started visiting more, we hung out with PB at the Candy Kingdom, and with Susan at Beautopia. Billie went back to his home, and we went back to adventuring. But something was different. There was something we forgot about…

On a little prairie in the land of Ooo, frozen in time, a tall blue man stands perfectly still. One thing that may catch the eye of a passing vagabond, is the word written on his forhead.

OWNED

….

Oh God guys, It took me forever and a few weeks extra, but it's done! I decided to leave Instecios there, mainly because he's an asshole. This chapter, for me, was ridiculously long and my fingers are probably going to hurt after this. My new Grojband story is up now, and I'm going to go full emo on it! Yeah my name did change, I used to be thedark1399; now I'm TheOmega1399, Mainly because I like death. In other words, Omega means "The End" mainly in greek. And I hope the Adventure time fans out there will miss me while I explore a new show. As always, stay dark!


End file.
